


Routine

by my_own_reality



Series: Autistic Scott AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Scott McCall, Obsessive Behaviour, Panic Attacks, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott has panic attacks, Scott has problems, Stiles is a good friend, autistic Scott, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_reality/pseuds/my_own_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott likes routines. Stiles is there when the routine doesn't always work. Scott hates when the routine doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Scott likes routines. He likes getting up at 6 am and eating his breakfast, two slices of whole-wheat toast with two spoons of jam, and showering at 6.30am. He likes getting picked up by Stiles in his blue jeep 30 minutes before school starts and always arriving ten minutes early so that he and Stiles can go to the library. He likes how all his classes stay the same all year and eating his lunch, two chicken and lettuce sandwiches with two red apples in a brown paper bag, at the same time every day. Scott likes going to lacrosse practice with Stiles and doing the same exercises and then going home at the same time every day and using the same key to let Stiles and himself in and making his dinner, red on Mondays which usually meant something with tomatoes, green on Tuesdays which was mostly vegetables, yellow on Wednesdays which was usually a lot of cheese, blue on Thursdays when there’s a lot of food dye involved, pink on Fridays which often involves more food dye and lots of fruit and he can pick whatever colour he wanted on the weekends. Scott likes everything uniform and neat, like his room where all his books are alphabetically ordered and so are his games and all his clothes are neatly folded and the shirts and shorts and trousers and everything are kept in their own separate draws.

Scott doesn’t like when something disrupts his routine. Like Thursday, when there was so much snow that everyone said he wasn’t allowed to go to school because it was closed. The day started out fine; he got up at 6am and at his two pieces of toast with two spoons of jam (Scott likes the number two). He was ready and waiting for Stiles right on time in his favorite blue Thursday shirt. But when Stiles pulled up (almost a whole minute late, which Scott got a bit nervous about) he didn’t wait for Scott to get in the jeep like usual. Instead, he jumped out and ran up to where Scott always waited on the porch.  
“Sorry I’m a little late buddy, the roads are a bit slippery,” Stiles said, sounding genuinely apologetic, he knew how much Scott hated his schedule being interrupted.  
Scott frowned at him, staying silent, before he walked around Stiles and continued to the jeep. Stiles walked after him, reaching for his arm.  
“Scott, there’s no school today buddy, remember? I called you yesterday and told you?” Stiles had had a suspicion Scott would forget, he didn’t like to remember things that set off his routine, and had tried to make Scott as comfortable as possible by coming to his house on time despite the day off.

Scott looked up at him, looking very confused and uncomfortable. Stiles kept his hand on Scott’s arm for a minute, letting him get used to the touch like he always did, before he gently led Scott indoors. He settled Scott in the living room, taking the teenagers backpack off to put on the floor, and sitting down beside him. Stiles knew to handle this delicately, he had been friends with Scott long enough to know what could happen if this disruption wasn’t handled with care.  
“What do you want to do today Scotty?” Stiles asked casually.  
Scott frowned again “Go to school. It's Thursday and I’ve had my toast and showered and got dressed so now you’re going to take me to school,” This was clearly the only logical thing to do and Scott couldn’t understand why Stiles was trying to change the routine.  
Stiles patiently explained again why they couldn’t go to school and asked Scott again what he would like to do. Scott just kept frowning, looking like he was starting to verge on panic, so Stiles gently reached for his hand and started drawing little circles in it with his finger.  
“We’ve got the whole day Scotty, we can do whatever you want,” Stiles says gently. It was important Scott had choices, that he had control.  
“I want to go to school!” Scott whined, suddenly wishing his mum didn’t work such long hours, she would fix this. The fifteen year old started shaking his head lightly from side to side, one of his panic attack symptoms.  
“Hey, hey, Scotty, look at me, we can’t go to school but that’s okay, we can do anything else, okay?” Choices helped Scott stay calm, helped him to stay in control and feel safe.  
Scott looked at Stiles desperately, this wasn’t his routine, he needed more warning than this about changing his routine. He jerked his hand away from Stiles and hugged his arms to his chest, bringing his knees up and rocking back and forth on the sofa.  
“Scotty, buddy, calm down it’s okay, no need for a meltdown. Just relax,” Stiles soothed calmly, bringing his hand to gently run through Scott’s curls. There were only two people who could handle Scott’s meltdowns, his mum and Stiles. His mum was currently working like she almost always was so it was down to Stiles this time.

Scott was rocking slowly, his hand patting his chest as he curled into himself. Stiles had less than a minute before this turned into a full on meltdown and there was no turning back.  
“Three things cannot long be hidden,” Stiles kept his voice even, his tone calm.  
Scott kept rocking as he replied “The sun, the moon the truth.”  
“Three things cannot long be hidden.”  
“The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
“Three things cannot long be hidden.”  
“The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
Scott’s breathing evened out, his rocking slowing.  
“Three things cannot long be hidden.”  
“The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
Scott gradually uncurled, his hand still patting his chest gently.  
“Three things cannot long be hidden.”  
“The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
“Three things cannot long be hidden.”  
“The sun, the moon, the truth.”  
Scott sat, slightly slouched, breathing even and body still. Stiles continued to run his hands through the teenager’s hair as they sat still together.  
“Can we watch ‘Avatar’,” Scott asked hopefully.  
Stiles smiled softly, “Sure we can.”

That night, when Melissa McCall came home, she found an empty bottle of blue food dye on the counter and Scott and Stiles sitting on the sofa watching ‘Avatar’ for the fourth time (it has two disks and Scott really, REALLY likes the number two), Stiles dozing lightly as Scott mouthed the words along with the movie, poking Stiles at his favorite parts as if they hadn’t watched it over a hundred times since it came out. Stiles didn’t complain once. Being friends with Scott was difficult more often than not, but he would put up the with ‘Avatar’ marathons, the routines and the meltdowns, Scott’s insensitiveness and inability to understand sarcasm for however long Scott would let him. Being friends with Scott was worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world to me and I would love to take any requests anyone has.


End file.
